


Timing isn't everything

by Mina264



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute Liam and Theo, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor swearing on author's part, Nightmares, Soft Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina264/pseuds/Mina264
Summary: Theo has a nightmare, Liam let's him stay with him in his bed, Scott and Stiles walk in the next morning, confusion and acceptance ensue.





	Timing isn't everything

**Author's Note:**

> Another plot bunny that just jumped at me this morning, enjoy the randomness that is this one shot ^w^ Totally never beta read lol Title help from my wonderful friend Emily, thanks <3
> 
> POV goes back and forth slightly, sorry if that's confusing, also forgive me if it's trash, it's a plot that didn't want to leave me alone, but I'm not sure if I did the plot bunny justice with how ooc this is, but I hope I did ok. ^^'

      It was a few months after the Anuk-ite was defeated and Liam had convinced Theo to stay with him with his mom's help. Theo was settling in nicely, but he still had nightmares of his sister and of hell, it wasn't as frequent, but it still occasionally happened. Theo usually brushed Liam off whenever he woke him up from these nightmares saying, "I'm ok, Liam, it was just a dream, go back to sleep." Then would turn over and go back to sleep himself. Unfortunately this night was pretty bad for Theo. Liam had been out cold after a hard evening of lacrosse practice, so he didn't hear Theo wake up in a cold sweat.

 

      _"Theo,"_ it was Theo's sister's whispering voice that he heard when he woke up from this nightmare, it was different than the rest, this time Liam was there and there was nothing he could do to stop his sister from ripping into Liam's chest and take his heart, too. _"Now you have nothing standing in between us, Theo," her voice whispered, "now it's just us, and I want what's mine." She reached into Theo's own chest and all_ he _could feel was cold then he saw the red of his blood dripping down his body-"_ Theo shook his head to clear the last remnants of his nightmare. He shivered and got up, he needed to get out, now. Theo hadn't even gotten down the stairs before he realized that he didn't want to get out, he wanted to make sure Liam was still alive and breathing, so he turned around and carefully opened Liam's door to find a peaceful blob of Liam curled up under the covers.

 

      In a split second decision, Theo carefully maneuvers himself into Liam's room, quietly closes the door, and pads over to Liam's bedside. All Theo could do was stare at Liam and count his breaths and heartbeats. _'He's still breathing, just relax Theo, what's the matter with you? Just turn around and go back to bed, he's fine,'_ Theo was at total war with himself, his brain was saying to go back to bed, but his heart, his heart was telling him to get into bed and just hold Liam until the end of time. It wasn't the first time Theo's had these thoughts, he'd accepted it a few weeks prior after a major mental freak out. This isn't something he does, he doesn't do feelings, but he supposed he did now, it was against his nature due to his upbringing, but over these last four or five months of being around Liam all the time changed some things for Theo. He realized that Liam had become his anchor despite how much he tried not to let it happen, Liam crawled under his skin and stayed there until the walls around Theo's heart started to melt.

 

      So with that thought, Theo threw caution to the wind in typical Liam fashion and gently crawled into Liam's bed trying not to wake him up. He was only partially successful, Liam groaned and turned over to look at Theo, 'Theo?" He asked sleepily.

 

    "Go back to sleep, it's fine."

 

    "Ok," Liam murmured, and rolled back over on his side facing away from Theo.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

      Theo just laid on his back on top of Liam's covers unable to sleep for about an hour or so, so he just sighs and hopes to find a way to quell his memories of the dream and how different than the other ones were. ' _why was Liam there, why is tonight so different? The full moon's not for a couple more weeks and-'_ Theo's thoughts pause when he realizes what the date was. Tara's birthday.

 

      Theo was too busy freaking out mentally about this realization that he didn't even hear Liam wake up and turn over to look at him. Theo jumped when he felt a warm hand on his arm, he looked over at Liam and saw a concerned look on his face. "I'm ok, Liam," even he heard his heart beat skip in that lie. He heard Liam sigh but didn't want to look over at him in fear of, well he wasn't sure what, there was a lot going on in his head at that particular moment.

 

      Liam quietly whispered, "you're not ok, but I'm not going to push it, just promise me one thing?" Liam pauses and waits for Theo to look at him, he didn't so Liam carefully not to startle Theo brought the hand that was on his arm up to his shoulder, paused, then to his neck, then finally to his jaw where he guided Theo's head up so he would look at him. Theo trusted Liam, but he felt mortified that he let his guard down so much in front of him. But he had enough with hiding and slowly opened his eyes to see concerned yet convicted eyes looking back at him. He whispered, "what?"

 

      Liam smiled slightly and said, "no matter what happened in your nightmare, just remember that you don't have to be ashamed to come to me if you don't want to be alone." Theo was blown away by that statement so much that all he could do was nod and make a 'hm' noise. That seemed enough for Liam.

 

      Liam sighed in contentment and got comfortable facing Theo. "You're going to get cold if you stay on top of the covers," he teased Theo. That got his brain going again and Theo carefully maneuvered himself under the covers facing Liam in return. He startled as he felt an arm go around his waist. He looked up with a question in his eyes, "just relax Theo, I'm here ok? I'm not going to let you go back into that nightmare at all let alone facing it alone. If you have another one, I'll be able to wake up this time." And with that Liam closed his eyes and settled back in to go back to sleep. Theo was torn between turning over or scooting closer, his body was uncomfortable in the position it was in at that particular moment so he chose to get comfortable facing Liam.

 

      Carefully putting his arm around Liam's back and scooting closer, Theo closed his eyes and let sleep consume him once more yet he felt content and safe, but not knowing what that meant, he pushed it to the back of his mind for the night and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

      It was about 7 AM the next morning when Theo woke up to banging coming from downstairs, assuming it was Liam's parents, he didn't think anything of it and turned over in Liam's arms to go back to sleep. It wasn't long before the door to Liam's room opened and he heard Scott and Stiles talking. He couldn't make out anything other than, "There better be a good explanation for you not answering our phone calls Liam!" That sounded like Stiles, but when there was a squeak and a "wha-" from the doorway, he turned over and made direct eye contact with the alpha.

 

      Groaning, he said, "it's too early for this crap, what do you want?" It wasn't time for pleasantries, it was way too early to be dealing with Stiles, then again, it was never a good time to deal with Stiles since he still treated Theo like an outsider and he didn't blame him for hating him for what he did, he still hated himself for what he had done, but he just wanted to go back to sleep.

 

      "Listen here buddy," Stiles started, Scott cut him off, "Stiles, relax. Theo, why are you in Liam's bed?" He just cut to the chase, not really able to subdue Stiles for much longer.

 

      "Had a nightmare, didn't want to be alone, Liam will be at your pack meeting at 2 don't worry," and with that he turned back over and closed his eyes. Scott sighed and said, "ok, get some sleep, I expect you to be there as well. Let's go Stiles," And dragged Stiles out of the room. The last thing Theo heard before falling back asleep was, "What!? Scott have you lost your mind?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

      Theo had woken up to the feeling of something on his back, the feeling paused when the person behind him noticed he'd woken up. It took a few moments to wake up, but once he had, he realized that Liam had been drawing patterns on his back with his fingers, it sent a feeling into his heart that he'd never felt before, but it wasn't a bad feeling, it was scary, but exhilarating at the same time. He slowly turned over to look at Liam who looked like a lost puppy. It was his turn to be concerned.

 

      "You alright there little wolf?" The nickname sparked something in Liam's eyes that he couldn't place, but it wasn't completely unnoticed in the past if he thought about it. The times when they're alone and playing video games, the times when they're just watching a movie, or even studying, it's always been there in the corner of Liam's eye whenever he looked at him. It wasn't unwelcome, it was just confusing because Theo didn't know what it meant.

 

      Liam looked up at him and said, "yeah, I just got a text from Stiles saying that you weren't allowed at the pack meeting as per him, then a second message from Scott telling me to ignore Stile's message that he's just being Stiles and that you're more than welcome at the meeting and I'm just so confused, did something happen while I was asleep that I wasn't aware of?" It came out a big jumble of words, but Theo knew how to decipher Liam speak and sighed.

      "Yeah, Scott and Stiles stopped by way too early this morning and I told them why I was in your bed, which is none of their business either way and that you'd be at the meeting at 2, then Scott said that he'd like me to be there as well and pulled Stiles off to do something or other. The look on Stiles' face when Scott said that was priceless, I wish you could have seen it, you'd be on the floor laughing." It was just as rushed, but it got the point across he supposed because Liam's worry dissipated and turned into confusion then amusement. "I wish I could have seen that," Liam laughed quietly.

 

      Then the tone of Liam's look changed, "I meant what I said last night, you know that right?" Theo knew this conversation was coming, and he didn't know why, but he felt like he was safe enough with Liam to at least let him in a little bit.

 

      "I know, it was just a different nightmare than the usual ones I have," he paused not sure if he should continue until he looked at Liam's face, which was filled with awe that he assumed was because he let Liam in and surprise mixed with a look of 'please go on' so he did. "It was like all the other ones, with my sister-" he paused, pulled in a deep breath and continued, "we were in the hospital and she was chasing me wanting her heart back, but this time you were there," he looked over at Liam gauging his reaction, which was surprise and a bit of fear. He continued after a small sigh, "she turned on you after you told her to stop and she ripped out your heart, then turned to me and said 'now no one can stop me from taking what's mine' and ripped her-my heart out, then I woke up."

 

      "And you came to check on me I figure?" Liam asked. Theo nodded and whispered, "I needed to make sure you were alright, but I almost left, I didn't, but I almost did." He looked down at his hands in shame, _'I suppose if I'm going to just blurt out my nightmare, might as well go the whole mile here._ _'_

 

      Liam needed a moment to process what Theo had told him, but one thing he knew for sure was that all he wanted to do was just pull the boy in front of him into his arms and never let go because he deserved to feel safe for once damn it. Liam sighed and said, "Theo, don't feel ashamed for feeling afraid and wanting to run, I half expected you to run months ago." Theo looked over at him. "But you didn't and I'm really proud of you for finally starting to find your way and feeling safe enough to come to me when you're scared, because you know what? I care about what happens to you, and I'd rather loose sleep making sure you're ok than just ignoring the problem." With that Liam put his hand on Theo's shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere and I hope you don't either because like it or not, we need each other. I don't know if you've noticed, but over time, I've realized that I don't need to focus on the three things that can't be hidden anymore, all I need to do is find you and I feel better almost instantly. It's like you're tethering me to reality, it's like an-" "Anchor," Theo finished Liam's sentence.

 

      Liam looked just as surprised as Theo at that realization and both for different reasons. Liam at the fact that it had been put into words, and Theo at the fact that they became each other's anchor without meaning to nor realizing it was said out loud and saying something out loud meant that it was set in stone. The two boys just looked at each other in amazement and then something clicked for Theo, that maybe somehow while Liam was under his skin, he made Theo fall for him day by day until all that was left was saying it, but Theo wasn't ready for that and he knew Liam sure as hell wasn't, so all Theo could do in that moment was make a decision, he just wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

 

      "Penny for your thoughts?" Liam asked trying to break up the tension a little. Theo looked up, tried to say what he was feeling, but failed. "Hey, what's up?" Liam coaxed.

 

      Theo sighed, looked down and whispered, "there's something I want to do, but I'm not sure how well it's going to be received." _'That's the best that you can come up with? Jesus Theo, get it together, you're a chimera, not a poodle'_

 

      With a moment of consideration, Liam responded with, "how do you know it wouldn't be well received? You never know, maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to do something for you that's completely selfish, because you've become one of the most selfless people I know Theo." That got Theo to look up, "what?"

 

      "I've seen how much you've changed, and so has the rest of the pack, otherwise why would have Scott invited you to the pack meeting? Look, all I'm saying is, it's ok to want something that makes you happy if whatever it is that you want to do will make you happy that is." He knew he was rambling, but Liam was nervous and all he wanted to do was to do everything that Theo needed.

 

      With a sigh, Theo gathered his thoughts and his courage because he had that now, and moved closer to Liam. Thankfully Liam didn't say anything because he was too scared to ruin the moment and scare Theo off. Theo laid down as close to Liam as he could, pulling Liam with him and shifted so his head was on Liam's chest right over his heart, which was beating practically out of his chest. Then whispered quietly, but not so quiet Liam couldn't hear him, "Can you-" he paused then looked up at Liam, "hold me?"

 

      Liam's eyes widened, then a smile was plastered on his face, "of course I can do that Theo." And he rested his arm around Theo with his hand on his arm. That wasn't enough for Liam though, and he shifted Theo so he was on his side and pulled him as close to him as he could. "Anytime you need me, I'll always be here Theo, no matter what, you hear me?"

 

      Theo nodded and put his arm over Liam's stomach and put a leg in between Liam's wrapping their feet together. And that's where they laid dozing in and out of sleep for a couple hours. Once 11am rolled around, the two boys were hungry and had to get up for the day, but neither wanted to, all they wanted to do was to stay in each other's arms forever, but they knew that wasn't a thing that could happen. So Theo sighed and went to pull away when Liam caught his hand causing Theo to look up.

 

      "I want you to know that no matter what's said at the meeting, that I'll always choose your side, no matter what they say."

 

      "I don't want you to go against Scott," Theo started. "I won't, besides he invited you to the meeting, that means something, he wouldn't invite you when it's a non threatening situation for no reason Theo. It means he's accepting you into the pack, regardless of what Stiles or even Malia say. I trust you and he trusts me, which means he's willing to learn to trust you again."

 

      Theo sighs, "maybe so, but that doesn't mean I'll be welcome with open arms, I don't want you to have to choose sides." Liam leaned down and kissed the top of Theo's head, which short circuited Theo's brain for a minute. "I'll always be on your side, even if it means going against Stiles and Malia. You know that the rest of the pack see how much you've changed and grown as a person, you're not who you were last year, you wouldn't be in my home let alone my bed if I didn't trust you. So I need you to hear me when I say, I'm not leaving your side and I'll always choose you."

 

      "Why?" Was all that Theo could whisper.

 

      "Because somewhere along the way, I've grown to care about you and what happens to you. You've become the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'll always be grateful that I met you and that I can say that I was here when you decided to change your life for the better and if you'd let me, I'd like to say that I was here for everything else that followed." Liam wanted to get his point across to Theo that he was worth it no matter how much pain he was in and no matter how much pain he had inflicted because he was so much more than who he used to be, that he was worth being loved and cared for.

 

      Theo didn't know what to say except, "I don't deserve you," and proceeded to pull Liam in for a bone crushing hug which Liam reciprocated just as tight. When they pulled back a short time later, Liam looked down at Theo, "I never thought I'd say this, but," he paused so Theo could look up, which he did after a moment, "but, would it be ok if I kissed you?" It was out in the open and neither knew what to do for a few moments, then Theo nodded. Liam sighed in relief and leaned down, but went slow as to give Theo time to back out. Throwing caution to the wind like he did the night before, Theo leaned up on his elbow and met Liam in the middle. It was the most chaste and yet most passionate kiss that they shared, they were both so scared and so full of different emotions that a few chaste kisses were all that they shared.

 

      When they pulled back, all they could do was look at each other and smile. Theo was feeling bold so he pushed himself up by the hand that moved to the other side of Liam and pushed Liam down for another kiss, this time with more force and more purpose which was reciprocated just as much by Liam. They laid there kissing for what felt like hours, which in reality was only for a few minutes. They pulled back panting, but happy. Theo looked down at Liam with a smile, "I've never seen you smile, like really smile, I like it." Liam paused, then asked, "are you happy Theo?"

 

      The only response Theo felt was appropriate was to just lean down and kiss Liam, "yes," kiss, "I," kiss, "am," kiss, "now." He pulled back to look at Liam, "are you?" He was tackled and they flipped positions, "I always am when I'm with you."

 

      They were most definitely late to the pack meeting and were teased by the new pack members and even Scott who found amusement in Stiles' gawking.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think of this latest bunnyzilla? Literally written in the span of 2 and a half hours, but most bunnies happen that way for me. I felt like the ending was a little rushed, but I'm happy with it. Please let me know what you thought with Kudos and comments, they keep my writing spirit fed.


End file.
